storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Algy
|image1= File:Algy.png|II File:AlgyYellow.png|I |first_appearance= Bertie Saves the Day Bertie and Algy |last_appearance= Bertie the Snow Bus Oliver's Funnel Troubles |creator(s) = Christopher Awdry |name=Algy |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |affiliation=The Little Western |basis= * AEC Regal T Class London Country Area bus * Beadle Integral |vehicle=Road vehicle |type=Bus |fuel_type=Petrol |drivetrain=4x2 |top_speed=60 mph |wheels=4 |registration_number=ALG 85 |company=Sodor Roadways }} is a bus who works near the Little Western. He is owned by Sodor Roadways. Biography ''Annuals In his first appearance, Algy took over 's naturalist excursion when Bertie fell ill. After a few miles, Algy broke down while waiting at some traffic lights. The naturalists laughed and offered to push Algy, and shortly afterwards his engine started up again. Eventually they reached the hills, while the naturalists went off looking for birds and plants, Algy's driver tried to mend him. However, when the naturalists came back an hour later, Algy still was not fixed. The naturalists decided to have their picnic to pass the time. But when they finished, Algy was still being mended. Algy's driver headed off to a telephone box, but just as he arrived, Bertie came to the rescue, and continued the naturalists' trip. In his second appearance, met up with Algy at the middle station on the Little Western. Algy was asked to look after Duck's passengers, when Duck's water gauge and tank began leaking. He delivered Duck's passengers home, while helped Duck back to the shed. In his last appearance, Algy had to take over Bertie's climbing excursion when Bertie was developing engine trouble. But halfway through the journey, Algy had to wait at a traffic light and his driver could not restart his engine. So the climbers had to push him out of the way to avoid a traffic jam. Finally, Algy was able to continue on his way. After they arrived at their destination and the climbers had their lunch, Algy's driver tried to start him again. But this time, all hope was lost and everyone was stranded. Luckily, Bertie was called and saves the day. '' Like in the annuals in his first appearance, Algy took over 's naturalist excursion when Bertie fell ill. After a few miles, Algy broke down while waiting at some traffic lights. The naturalists laughed and offered to push Algy, and shortly afterwards his engine started up again. Eventually they reached the hills, while the naturalists went off looking for birds and plants, Algy's driver tried to mend him. However, when the naturalists came back an hour later, Algy still was not fixed. The naturalists decided to have their picnic to pass the time. But when they finished, Algy was still being mended. Algy's driver headed off to a telephone box, but just as he arrived, Bertie came to the rescue, and continued the naturalists' trip : "Bertie and Algy". Personality Not much is known of Algy's personality, apart from his close friendship with Bertie. Livery When he first appeared, Algy was painted cream with a red stripe on both sides. In Algy's subsequent appearances, Algy was painted light blue with a white stripe on both sides. Basis When he first appeared, Algy looked identical to Bertie, though his front and cab was more slanted and his rear wheels were exposed. He was based on an AEC Regal "T Class" London Country Area bus. In his subsequent appearances, Algy looked vaguely different from his original design and he had a full cab. His basis here loosely resembles a Beadle Integral. Trivia * Algy's number plate, "ALG85", refers to his name and the fact that he was first seen in the 1985 Annual. References Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Road Vehicles Category:Nonrail Characters Category:The Little Western Category:Buses